Sweet Surrender
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt and Albel were friends as children, but when Fayt meets Albel again, his old friend is now an entirely different person. Join our two heroes as they brave through war, friendship, politics, and romance.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know this part is short…but it's only the prologue. XD I haven't done a story with a prologue for a long time…but anyway…the rest of the story will be nice and long...I hope. It'll be several chapters and cover everything from war to politics to sex. Anyway, since I don't know very much about these topics, except sex, I made up my own country with my own military ranks and my own government. XD So, if you happen to be a war historian, please don't be offended by my lack of knowledge of anything remotely related to war. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except my own country! Whoo….although I don't own the people that live there.

It all started innocently enough, as most things do. They had met as small boys in preschool and discovered that they were neighbors. Despite being almost complete opposites, their friendship lasted all throughout elementary school.

Albel lived with his father. He was often unruly and disruptive in school, but it was mainly to get his father's attention. His father was rarely home and when he was home, he accused his son of not being manly enough. Albel was always trying desperately to show his father how tough he was by getting into fights.

Fayt lived with his mother, who was very protective of him. He was shy and soft-spoken, often using Albel, who took the role of his big brother as a shield from dangers.

Albel's mother had died in childbirth and Fayt's mother had divorced her husband because he was a research scientist and was never around when she needed him. The two boys often joked about somehow getting their parents together so they could be brothers. But it never happened. Perhaps it was for the best.

Fayt's mother was killed in a gang shooting at the beginning of seventh grade. He was shipped off across the country to live with his relatives. Albel continued on through junior high and high school, never expecting to see Fayt again.

Without Fayt to encourage him, Albel's grades dropped and he became more and more aggressive at school. He was finally sent to boot camp to curb his disrespectful attitude. Albel returned from the experience a stronger boy, both physically and mentally. He enjoyed his experience so much that at age eighteen, he joined the military.


	2. Chapter 1

Twenty-eight year old Albel Nox was on the verge of becoming a full general. He was young, but a capable leader and a strong fighter. The State was currently embroiled in a very tough war. They needed men like Albel, men who weren't afraid of anything, if they hoped to win.

Albel paced irritably on the ridge, watching the heavy shelling off in the distance. His men were all settled safely in the forest behind him. They were all waiting anxiously for the enemy to approach. Albel could feel the tension in the air. His brigade was composed of strong, well-trained men from the Glyphia provenance. They were itching for battle just as badly as Albel was.

Albel stared moodily off into the distance. The nearest enemy battalion was over three days away and although he could see the distant explosions and hear the resounding booms, he was safe. He could stand out in the open without fear of getting shot at or shelled.

Albel did not like being on the defensive. He wanted more than anything to charge down the ridge and take the enemy right where they were, but his orders were to stay in position and defend the line. His men probably needed a little rest from all the intense fighting, but with the enemy so close it was doubtful that anyone would sleep much.

Albel sighed wearily and headed back into the forest. Several soldiers were gathered around a fire, eating and talking, trying to get rid of tension. They scrambled to their feet and saluted as Albel walked by. He nodded at them and they slowly sat back down, looking nervous.

A temporary command post had been set up in the clearing out of tents. There was no need for much else. The fighting would be close range hand-to-hand combat unless the enemy tried to blow up the forest. Albel's men knew the forest well. Everything was camouflaged, perfectly hidden. They would ambush anyone who tried to pass through.

The supply sergeant stepped up to Albel and saluted. "Brigadier general Nox, sir."

"Sergeant Mooda," Albel said calmly. He frowned at him for a moment before muttering, "At ease."

Sergeant Mooda relaxed and put his hands behind his back. "Sir?"

"Yeah?" Albel asked indifferently.

"Would you like to hear the report?"

"Oh, I suppose. Are we running low again?"

"Only on some things, sir."

"I'll put in a call to command," Albel grumbled. "Give me the list of what we're short of and I'll yet at those fools to hurry up and bring us our stuff."

"Yes, sir." With another salute, Mooda scurried back off to the main tent, which served as both a supplies storage room and a command center for Albel.

Albel paced again. He hoped General Arzei knew what he was doing by having him defend the region to prevent the enemy from breaking through. His troops were called in to be the first line of defense, so they would at least get to see plenty of action. And even with an imminent battle, supplies were still readily available. At least when Headquarters remembered to send them…Albel was itching to strangle whoever was responsible.

Albel preferred to be deep in enemy territory, fighting fiercely for his life. Supplies would be scarce, but then again everyone would be running on adrenaline anyway. With nothing to do, lack of supplies was more apparent because the men needed something to do if there was no battle. Albel wanted supplies quickly so he wouldn't be faced with much complaining.

Mooda hurried back out of the supplies tent. "Brigadier general, sir! Headquarters wants to speak with you."

Albel growled under his breath and went to get the phone. "Yeah? Oh, hello General Arzei. Yes, I know. Now, if you expect me to do any good here at all, I need my supplies brought in. Yeah, tell them to hurry up with it. No more delays. Well, that's good. Thank you, General."

Albel hung up the phone and scowled at the general vicinity. "Well, I'll be in my tent."

Albel's tent was obviously the largest. At either side were his top colonels, Vox and Woltar. The rest of the troops were scattered across the camps in tents shared with a few other people.

Albel grumbled under his breath as he threw himself down on his bedroll. He wished for some way to fast-forward time to three days later, but sleeping would have to do.

Albel woke up some time later to the roar of a helicopter. With a curse, he rolled out of bed and brushed off his uniform. He flattened down his hair as he walked to the landing pad in the distance.

The cry of "supplies!" rang through the camp. Sergeant Mooda hurried out of the supplies storage with his clipboard to take inventory.

The chopper landed smoothly and the young pilot leaped out. He adjusted his flight goggles before saluting Albel with a broad smile. "10th brigade, right?"

"Yes," Albel acknowledged, frowning at the man's ill-fitting bomber jacket.

"Headquarters sent me here with the basics. If you need anything else, make me a list and I'll be back tomorrow on the way to the 47th."

"Thank you, sergeant," Albel said smoothly, glancing at the boy's uniform insignia.

The sergeant pushed back his flight goggles and removed his helmet, shaking out his tousled blue hair. His face was smudged with dirt but his green eyes shone brilliantly. Albel had never seen someone look so fresh and hopeful in the midst of war.

The sergeant turned and hopped back into the helicopter to toss down several bags of supplies to Sergeant Mooda, who in turn lowered them to the ground and began inspecting the contents.

The sergeant dusted himself off as he hopped back to the ground. "Right, that should be all of it. Now, how about a little refueling before I go?"

Albel frowned. "That accent is strange. Completely foreign, yet familiar."

The sergeant smiled sheepishly. "I was raised in Glyphia and then I moved to Aquos with some relatives. I probably have a mix of both accents."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "Your name, sergeant," he barked.

The young sergeant's hand swiftly and automatically moved into a salute. "Sergeant Traydor, sir," he said firmly.

"Liar," Albel spat venomously.

"It's the truth, sir."

"Don't fuck with me, Fayt," Albel growled.

Fayt blinked, looking surprised. He looked down at his feet and chewed his lip. "It's my aunt and uncle's last name. They made me change it to theirs if I would live with them."

"Well, after the war, you're changing it back," Albel hissed.

Fayt looked at him tiredly. "Why, Albel? There's no point."

"Yes there is. Come on, what happened to your enthusiasm. Did you finally realize war isn't fun?"

Fayt smiled coyly. "War isn't fun, but flying is."

Albel rolled his eyes and pushed Fayt ahead of him. "Alright, Leingod. Let's go have a drink and catch up on stuff."

Albel settled onto his bunk and pulled a bottle of brandy out of his duffel bag. "Here," he said gruffly, handing Fayt a glass.

Fayt sipped the liquor delicately. "Albel?" he asked softly.

"What the hell is a little flower like you doing in the army?" Albel demanded.

"I was drafted," Fayt said simply.

"So what? You're a pansy, Fayt. You couldn't fight to save your life. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I can fight,' Fayt said indignantly. "I've killed before."

"Bullshit," Albel snorted. "You're just as weak and defenseless as you were as a kid."

Fayt glared at him. "I'm not a kid anymore. I don't need you to protect me."

"Fine then. We'll pretend our childhood friendship never happened."

"That's not what I mean," Fayt growled.

"If you want to still be friends, you've got to handle a little threat," Albel said irritably. "You don't look like the typical soldier. You're too goddamn happy. You must not have been here long enough."

Fayt shrugged. "I was in the National Guard for two years. My uncle sent me there to toughen me up and they were offering money for college. With that money, I went to a flight school. But then I was drafted and I'm spending my time flying choppers and trying not to get shot."

"Sounds lonely," Albel muttered. "Don't you have a division to belong to?"

"No, I'm stationed at Headquarters. I fly supplies all across the continent all by myself. I don't really have a troop to belong to; I just follow the orders from the Chief Supply Sergeant. It's like fighting in that I get to be shot at and like a desk job in that they don't give me a weapon to fight back."

Albel snorted. "You're so cynical, Fayt. I need to get you hooked up with one of the crazy-ass military chicks we have and you'll realize you don't have it so bad. Those chicks are scary."

Fayt sighed. "Albel, I don't need to a girlfriend to tell me that war is bad. I already know that. People die and I'm lucky I'm not one of them."

"Not the point, Fayt. You need to get laid. It'll help you cope."

"And you think those scary gun-toting girls will make me happy?" Fayt looked skeptical.

"You don't have to do a damned thing with those cursed females. There are plenty of open-minded men about if it's just a matter of relieving tension."

Fayt's eyebrows shot up. "What makes you think I'm that way?"

Albel put up his hands defensively. "I'm making a suggestion. If you don't like the girls, try the guys. Don't bite my head off, damn."

Fayt didn't look entirely convinced so Albel tried again. "I'm trying to make you feel better okay? Maybe a little less lonely. Sex is supposed to feel good. Whatever floats your boat. Hell, if I knew it would get that stick out of your ass, I'd even sleep with you."

Fayt's eyes darkened and his jaw tightened. "So, this whole discussion is about sex?" he asked dangerously.

"Of course, Fayt. It's about the only thing I can think of right now."

"I can't believe you!" Fayt shouted. "We were best friends, like brothers and you want to have sex with me."

Albel was stubborn. "Why not? It might be fun."

Fayt was almost purple with rage. "I can't believe I almost believed all this shit. This hasn't been about making me feel better. It's about trying to get into my pants."

"Fayt, I'm not making you-"

"Shut up!" Fayt screeched. "No more lies. You're not the boy I was once friends with, but in respect to our old friendship, I won't bring any sexual harassment charges against you, even though I should."

Fay backed out of Albel's tent, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "And stay away from me bastard!"

As soon as Fayt was gone, Albel rolled his eyes, not learning his lesson at all. "Fayt's so bitchy. He needs a good toss in the hay even more than I thought."


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the big fighting chapter. Not a lot of gory stuff...because I was mainly focusing on fayt and Albel. And please do not get mad if I don't use the right miitary terms, phrases, etc. I'm trying my best. I even researched it a little. Bu yeah...war's fun to read about, but it's hard to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything...

"What do you mean I can't go out?" a loud voice demanded.

Albel growled irritably. He had a hangover and loud noises first thing in the morning made him want to strangle something. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and marched out of the tent to confront the issue.

Fayt and Colonel Vox were standing a few inches from each other, glaring heatedly as they continued their shouting match.

"All craft are grounded today, sergeant. Nobody flies in this weather."

"But it's perfectly clear right now. I can beat the storm. Just let me go."

"No, we can't risk it. Nobody goes out."

"But I have to deliver supplies to the other troops. I can't-"

"No one flies and that's an order, Sergeant."

Fayt scowled and turned to see Albel watching him with a smirk. "There's no way I'm staying here longer than I have to," Fayt declared. He raced past Albel muttering, "asshole."

Vox crossed his arm over his chest and frowned at Albel. "I don't know what history you two have, but you better solve your issues. If he has to stay through the battle, he better work with the team. I don't want any fragging."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mother."

Vox scowled. "Okay, but when your ass is in trouble don't come to me."

Albel snickered as Vox walked off to go through training exercises with his division. Albel already had a strategy for the battle. It didn't take Fayt into consideration, but Albel didn't want the boy to do much fighting anyway. He was a pilot, not a soldier and in Fayt's emotional state, he wouldn't be much use.

Albel went through his morning routine mindlessly. He bathed in the nearby lake and then sparred with Vox. After that, he cleaned his weapons and went over battle strategies with Woltar. Albel felt confident in his soldiers and in himself. They would surely win.

Albel could no longer walk out onto the ledge and keep track of the enemy. They were too close and he was liable to be shot. It was no big deal. He probably wouldn't have seen much with the heavy clouds and light rain.

As the day drew to a close, a scout reported back. "The enemy is in position. They've moved faster than we expected. They'll be here before daybreak."

"Ready the men," Albel ordered. "Clear out of camp. We need to lure the enemy close, but we're jot going to be there. Let 'em think we've been taken by surprises and then we'll surprise them."

The word was quickly spread throughout camp and everyone cleared out. Fayt looked disgruntled as Albel shoved him into the forest. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Stay here and stay quiet until the fighting's over," Albel hissed. "My men will take care of the battle. I don't have time to brief you on what to do."

"Don't give me that," Fayt growled. "You just don't think I'm strong enough to fight."

"That's an order, sergeant. Stay right here."

"You're not my commanding officer."

"But I outrank you. Now, if someone spots you, by all means defend yourself. But stay here."

Fayt glowered at him as Albel moved off to set his soldiers in position. They ate a hasty dinner and then fell completely silent. A radio had been left on in a tent along with some small lanterns as bait for the enemy.

Albel's men were prepared with all their weapons, ammo, night-vision goggles. As soon as the enemy appeared, they would ambush them.

The sounds of heavy machine gun fire sliced through the silence. "Let's go!' Albel roared.

Albel's troops opened fire and began launching themselves out of the forest. Many of the enemies were immediately mown down, but there were still several left to return fire.

Fayt watched with wide-eyes horror. Men were dying all around him, soaking the camp in blood.

One man glanced towards the forest and Fayt ducked down behind a bush. The enemy soldier's mouth curved into a wicked smile. He stepped towards the forest ad raised his gun. Suddenly there was the sound of a shot and the man toppled over.

Albel stood behind him, grinning. "Careful, Fayt," he said cheerfully.

"Fuck you," Fayt growled, getting back up.

Albel smirked and whirled around, gunning down a man who was too close.

Fayt ground his teeth together. 'How dare that stupid bastard try to-Oh shit!" he ducked down as a spray of bullets flew over his head.

Fayt glared up from his crouched position. Soldiers were still casually shooting into the forest, hoping to hit someone.

Fayt was pissed. He refused to sit there helplessly like a cornered animal. He would fight back. However, Albel had hurried him out of camp before he had a chance to grab a weapon.

Fayt's fingers closed around a rock and he flung it as far as he could, smirking at the faint cry of pain.

"Who did that?" a man shouted.

"Someone over there, in the woods. Shoot a few rounds and that'll flush anyone out."

Another round of machine gun fire sliced into the tree above Fayt.

"Hit anything?"

"I dunno. I'll go check it out."

Fayt carefully backed up further into the forest and waited until the soldier got close before pouncing.

The soldier's muffled cry alerted his buddy. "Frank?" He hesitantly stood at the edge of the forest and peered into the shadows.

"Come on, come closer," Fayt hissed furiously. But the man would go no further.

Fayt looked around carefully. No one was around except the one soldier. Fayt gritted his teeth and jumped, tackling the man. Fayt struggled with him before getting his hands around the soldier's neck and choking the life out of him. Fayt let o and the limp body dropped to the ground.

"I told you to stay hidden,' Albel growled.

"I'm not going to be a sitting duck," Fayt snarled.

Albel was about to make a rude remark when his eyes suddenly widened. "Get back!" he shouted. He didn't even wait for Fayt to comply. He simply tackled the boy.

Fayt was startled. He tried to squirm out from under Albel. "Get off! Get off me!"

A grenade exploded behind them. Fayt stiffened.

Albel let him up so Fayt could see the crater in the ground where Fayt had been standing only moments before. Fayt shuddered. "You saved my life," he said softly. "How can I ever repay you?"

Albel smirked. "You can start by humoring my perverted mind."

Fayt's brow furrowed. "Sex?" he whispered. He nodded almost imperceptibly. "yes, I'll do it."

Albel looked surprised. "What? After all that yelling yesterday you're giving in this easily?"

Fayt looked at Albel with trusting eyes. "I won't have sex with just anyone. But you saved my life and that means you're a good man. You won't hurt me like so many have before."

"Ah, so you're not into one-night stands," Albel purred. "A good man wouldn't use you and toss you aside."

"Yes," Fayt said quietly.

"You're adorable, Fayt. I thought it would be a hardship for you to have sex with me more than once, so I wasn't going to push it. But you want a continuing relationship. I'd like that."

Fayt stepped forward and gently rested his head on Albel's shoulders. Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist. "The battle's over," Albel said softly. "Let's go back to my tent and have some fun."

"Alright," Fayt said in a small voice.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, time for chapter 4. I had this done for awhile but I was just wating for more reviews. I like to see 3 reviews before i write more, just to be sure the chapters are actually getting read. But anyway...I shall continue now. This one is a really long, lemony chapter...just to warn you all.

Disclaimer: Albel and Fayt...do not belong to me, unfortunately.

Fayt was extremely nervous. His whole body trembled as Albel held him. Albel didn't want it to be too easy to win Fayt's love. He wanted a challenge. At least Fayt was willing to try, even though he seemed terrified.

Albel settled onto his bedroll and gently pulled Fayt down with him. Fayt awkwardly tried to settle onto Albel's lap as he clutched Albel's shoulders for balance.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Albel asked.

"Yes," Fayt said, biting his lips worriedly. "I'm paying you back."

Albel smiled softly. "You're lucky, Fayt. I won't just enjoy this, you will too."

"It's going to hurt, isn't it?" Fayt asked in a small voice.

"Probably. But the more relaxed you are, the less it'll hurt. You'll be nice and calm after I'm done with you."

"What are you going to-" Fayt began fearfully. He was cut off as Albel brought his lips to Fayt's.

Fayt stiffened immediately, but after a little coaxing from Albel, he reluctantly opened his mouth. Albel's tongue comfortingly stroked the inside of Fayt's mouth and prodded Fayt's tongue.

Fayt slowly began to lean forward into Albel, hungrily pursuing the kiss. Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and pressed bodies together. Fayt let out a small whimper and fell limply against Albel.

"See? It's not so bad," Albel murmured soothingly as he allowed his hands to drift down Fayt's back.

Fayt panicked when Albel's finger's grazed the waistband of his pants. He shoved Albel away and scuttled backwards.

Albel fell onto his back, his expression slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I don't mean to hurt you. I'm just scared," Fayt said admittedly.

Albel sighed and held out his arms. "Come here, Fayt."

Fayt crawled on top of Albel and rested his head on Albel's chest. "It's so embarrassing. I can't do anything right," Fayt lamented.

Albel took Fayt's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Relax," he said firmly.

"But that's so hard to do," Fayt whined. "It's going to hurt."

"it won't hurt that badly," Albel muttered. "Stop being such a wimp."

"But it does hurt," Fayt wailed. "I know. I've been raped before and I was sore and bleeding. It hurts, damn it!"

Albel sat up and held Fayt tightly. "Rape is a lot different than sex with someone that cares for you. Now, I'm not going to love you and leave you, so that means you'll have to get over this and you'll have to do it more than once."

"Love isn't just about sex," Fayt said with a quiet whimper.

"That's true. And there's more to sex than the act itself. There's also foreplay, and that part doesn't hurt at all."

"Really?" Fayt asked cautiously.

"Yes, really. It's just to make you feel really good so there won't be a lot of pain. It's like an anesthetic, sort of."

"Okay," Fayt said, his eyes curious.

"Alright, but you're going to have to stay calm when I touch you and not freak out. We won't actually have sex until you feel you're ready. Okay?"

Fayt nodded.

Albel settled Fayt on the bed below him and gently ground his hips against Fayt's. Fayt gasped and let out a small whimper.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Albel asked with a mischievous grin.

A soft blush spread across Fayt's cheeks as he nodded sheepishly.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's supposed to feel good. But it'll feel even better if you get all your clothes off."

Fayt looked slightly apprehensive, but Albel quieted Fayt's misgivings by drawing Fay into a kiss as he slipped his fingers under Fayt's shirt.

Fayt whimpered and squirmed at the cool digits touching his heated skin. It also tickled slightly as Albel's fingers continued to skim across Fayt's stomach and up his chest.

Fayt yelped and twisted away from the kiss as Albel's nails scraped one of his nipples. Albel smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. Here, I'll make it feel better."

Fayt's flush deepened as Albel rubbed Fayt's wounded nipple between two fingers. Fayt threw his head back and let out a soft moan.

Albel raised an eyebrow and moved to the other nipple. "Aah," Fayt gasped out.

"Good, you're relaxing," Albel noted. He slipped both hands under Fayt's shirt and slowly worked it off over the boy's head.

Fayt lifted his head slightly to accommodate Albel's actions and then placed it back down. He stared up at Albel adoringly and his eyes slid closed contentedly as Albel leaned in for another kiss. "Mmm, you taste good," Fayt sighed.

Albel sat back and smirked at Fayt. "So do you." He shifted slightly and leaned down to draw a trail down Fayt's chest with his tongue.

Fayt's skin shivered under Albel's touch. "God, that feels good," Fayt said with a breathless pant.

"You make such a good lover," Albel murmured. "I'm just getting started on you and you're already in heaven."

Fayt looked amazed. "Really? You have such a talented tongue. I didn't think it could get much better."

'It can," Albel said cheerfully. He bit down on Fayt's nipples and then swirled his tongue around the injured nub.

Fayt's eyes widened in surprise. He let out a strangled cry and arched upwards against Albel.

"That's it," Albel purred. His hands trailed down Fayt's chest to slowly slip a hand under the waistband of Fayt's pants.

Fayt moaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He panted heavily as he tried to push himself deeper into Albel's hands.

"Open your eyes, love," Albel said softly.

Fayt's eyes slowly fluttered open. He stared at Albel with a glazed, unfocused look.

"Perfect," Albel said with a smile. He caressed Fayt's chest and stomach as he slowly undid Fayt's pants and started to slide them off.

Fayt's brain finally began to catch up with his body. "Ngh…no, not yet."

Albel frowned. "I'm not going to do anything yet."

"No," Fayt said petulantly. "I'm supposed to be doing something for you. But you're distracting me."

Albel sighed. "It'll make me happy to see you enjoying yourself."

Fayt's hands clutched the front of Albel's shirt. "I want to make you feel good, too."

"But I-" Albel paused. "Okay, I can think of one thing that you can do that'll help us both, as long as you don't think it's too gross."

"I'll do it," Fayt said eagerly.

Albel sighed and got off of Fayt, settling himself next to his lover. "Alright then. Undress me."

Fayt scrambled to a sitting position and carefully worked off Albel's shirt. Fayt hesitantly brought his hands up to feel Albel's muscular chest.

Albel shifted slightly and Fayt's eyes were drawn down to Albel's pants. He unzipped them and then carefully felt Albel through his underwear, blushing slightly.

"I said undress me," Albel growled impatiently. He settled onto his back and allowed Fayt to pull off his pants. Fayt hesitated at Albel's boxers, but at a stern look from his lover, he slipped them off.

Fayt turned pink and he tried not to look at Albel's genitals. Albel let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't be so modest. You have one of your own."

"I know but…" Fayt's voice trailed off into a squeak. "I didn't even touch you and you're already-"

Albel smirked. "Didn't I tell you I liked to see you enjoy yourself?"

Fayt nodded and finally focused himself on Albel's arousal with minimal blushing. His fingers deftly explored Albel's length and his thumb gently swiped over the tip. "Am I doing this right?" Fayt asked worriedly.

"Try it with your mouth," Albel muttered.

Fayt looked slightly disgusted. "That's…a little weird."

"A pity I don't have flavored condoms," Albel sighed. "But then again, I've never had much in stock for them if I don't need to worry about impregnating someone."

Fayt whimpered. "You really want me to do that?"

"Yes, Fayt. It'll make it easier on you when we do the real thing." Albel sat back on the bed with legs spread slightly and his hands to the side for balance.

Fayt sighed and slowly settled onto his stomach. He put one hand on Albel's thigh and wrapped the other around Albel's erection as he carefully lowered his head. "Tell me if it hurts," Fayt whispered before taking Albel into his mouth.

Albel's eyes closed as he let himself drift into the wonderful sensations. Fayt was so determined to please hi. Despite the fact that Fayt considered himself no good, Albel very much liked what Fayt was doing.

Albel's body arched upwards of its own accord. Fayt drew back slightly and looked annoyed. He firmly placed an arm across Albel's hips and held them down as he once again buried his head between Albel's legs.

Albel finally decided to watch what Fayt was doing. He was surprised at how well Fayt was doing, considering he had never done anything like this before. Fayt was completely focused as he slowly ran his tongue up Albel's length and swirled it around the head, dipping the tip of his tongue into Albel's slit. Humming cheerfully, Fayt lowered his head and engulfed Albel's entire erection.

"Enough…enough, Fayt," Albel said weakly.

Fayt lifted his head and licked off strings of saliva hanging from his lips. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you were wonderful. Maybe a little too wonderful. I won't last long if you keep that up."

Fayt turned pink and nodded.

"But saliva is a wonderful lubricant so it'll help take away some of the pain when you're ready."

"I'm ready," Fayt said softly.

Albel gently lifted Fayt's hips off the bed as he tugged off Fayt's pants and then his boxers. Albel rubbed his hand over Fayt's crotch in a circular motion as he slowly spread Fayt's legs apart. Fayt panted and his eyes once again clouded with lust

Albel sucked on one finger, wetting it slightly before slowly pushing it into Fayt. Fayt whimpered and squirmed as he tried to adjust to this foreign feeling. Albel slipped the finger out and then reinserted it along with a second finger. He slowly stretched the two fingers apart. Fayt's forehead creased with his pained expression. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"Only one more," Albel said soothingly. He sucked on all three fingers, liberally coating them with saliva before gently pushing them into Fayt's entrance.

Fayt squeezed his eyes closed with the intense pain. "It hurts!"

"Relax, Fayt. It'll hurt less if you relax."

Fayt let out a low whine as Albel's fingers moved searchingly within him, slowly preparing him. His eyes suddenly widened and he let out a hiss as Albel's finger discovered Fayt's sweet spot.

Albel smiled and continued to gently stoke the spot with his fingertips. Fayt arched against the digits, trying to get more.

Albel slowly withdrew them and Fayt let out a disappointed whimper. Albel kissed Fayt's forehead. "Easy, Fayt."

Albel slowly pushed himself inside Fayt, waiting for the boy to adjust to his size. Fayt still looked hazy and distant.

Albel thrust experimentally into Fayt. Fayt let out a sharp cry as he arched up to meet Albel. "More, please," Fayt begged.

Albel sped up the pace as he began thrusting harder and harder into Fayt, listening to Fayt's delicious moans and pleading for more.

Fayt's cries built up into almost a scream. Fayt was so loud that Albel was sure that half the camp knew what they were doing, if they weren't too drunk form celebrating. Albel didn't care if anyone knew. Fayt was his.

Fayt's hips arched up to meet each of Albel's thrusts. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic. "Aah…god," Fayt whimpered, latching onto his lover's shoulders for support. "Albel!" he screamed as his body arched sharply backwards once more and then he fell back, dragging Albel on top of him.

Albel got in a few more vicious thrusts before he was swallowed up in his own orgasm. Albel let out a long groan as he pumped semen into Fayt's body.

Fayt panted, trying hard to catch his breath. Albel lay down beside his lover and Fayt instantly snuggled up against him, feeling warm and happy.

"That was good," Albel murmured. "Most people aren't so good their first time."

"It's because of you…" Fayt whispered, his fingers affectionately stroking Albel's cheek.

Albel chuckled. "I think we may have run into a problem. We can't be together in the middle of war, especially when you're not part of my normal brigade."

"I'll trade places with Sergeant Mooda," Fayt said helpfully. "Our positions are basically the same, except that mine requires helicopter flying and is a little less dangerous because I'm not on the ground. But Mooda's getting old and perhaps they'll find him a desk job and they'll find a new kid to train as a pilot. It'll also be a lot easier if you just put in a request for me to stay here."

"Stupid red tape and all that paperwork." Albel grumbled.

"How much do you want me to stay?" Fayt asked coyly.

"You're staying," Albel growled. "What will I do if I don't get to screw your pretty little ass after a long fight?"

Fayt turned pink. "A-Albel."

"You're staying, Fayt and that's final," Albel said cheerfully. "And after the war, you're coming home with me. We'll live together and sleep together in a real bed. Without a war to keep us busy, we'll be fucking like rabbits."

"You're so dirty," Fayt whined.

"Can't help it, Fayt. You're too damn hot to just let go." Albel examined Fayt intently as he placed to hands on Fayt's inner thighs. "You're a real piece of work. God really took his time making you." Albel continued to let his hands explore and Fayt whimpered.

"Don't, Albel. You're going to make me aroused again."

Albel grinned. "Sounds good. I'm ready for round two."


End file.
